


Doctor Who: Rise Of The Warrior

by Jetplague



Series: Doctor Who: The War Doctor Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetplague/pseuds/Jetplague
Summary: A mini-story that takes place shortly after "Night of the Doctor" and well before "Day of the Doctor". Newly Regenerated and coming to terms of his new destiny, The Doctor must now continue on during this time of war.





	

Doctor Who: Rise Of The Warrior

By Jeff "Jetplague" Walker

 

" The doctor - no more"

 

The newly regenerated time lord uttered to himself as he stood inside the Tardis. A phrase that repeated over and over while he gazed at the control table with it's centre column glowing faintly at rest.

Crashing on the planet of Karrn earlier in his previous incarnation and surviving only due to outside influences; that caused the Doctor to view this new body as an unholy act. The sisterhood of Karrn; the ones that aided the time lord and held his life force long enough to regenerate, gave him a magical brew to alter his next life. It transformed his mind and personality to that of a cunning warrior. Something that the doctor always thought he was, but with this - perhaps it would be more aggressive.

What they sought from him was to join the struggle of the time war. A fierce battle between the Daleks and the Time Lords that was threatening existence everywhere. To the sisterhood, and all those who get in the path of this never ending conflict, the Doctor is their only hope. A man who stands for neither side, but seeks to help the rest of the universe to get out of harm's way.

 

"Is there anything more you need from us, Timelord?"

 

The doctor closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. The voice of high priestess of Karn snapped the man out of his trance.

 

"No - ", he uttered back. Turning around, he saw the aged woman peering at him outside the Tardis. "Nothing more from you do I require, dear madam."

 

She nodded to him and raised her hands in a traditional prayer; eyes covered and head bowed.

 

"Go with great speed and save us, may the flame of eternal life be in your hearts."

 

The doctor merely snickered as he approached the open door of the TARDIS and gave a sigh of humor.

 

"So that's it then is it?" He winced, "a feeble prayer, a new body and off you go into hell? Not even a peck on the cheek to see me on my way, eh?"

 

The high priestess ignored his playful attitude and approached him close with a stern eye. She knew he was still hesitant and could see past his comedic nature. Instead of catering to it further she handed him an object.

 

"You know what you must do and where you must go. So take this and always remember who you are."

 

The Doctor's smirk soon disappeared as he took hold of the instrument handed to him. It was his sonic screwdriver. It must have fallen out of his pocket from the crash; burnt and slightly damaged, but still functioning as he activated it. The sound of its low - pulsing hum brought back a flood of memories of his previous lives.

 

With closed eyes, he brought it up to his left ear and smiled once more. Whispered voices of past companions called his name, so many they almost drowned each other out. As quick as the Doctor's smile came, voices of enemies cursing him made it disappear just as fast.

 

"Doctor - who?" He questioned opening his eyes, "No longer the healer of time's wounds, but only the warrior that must inflict them."

 

The regenerated man placed the sonic device into the inner pocket of his tattered coat, gave a slight inhale and straightened his posture. The sisterhood far behind the priestess chanted prayers of the sacred flame as they all bowed to him. The Doctor showed respect and bowed to them in kind.

 

"The time war must end." The priestess stated as she backed away from the TARDIS, "A good man must become a good warrior if it is to be won. But always, you are both; The Doctor and The Warrior, one and the same."

 

"Doctor Warrior" The Time Lord snickered, "What shall the universe think of me now, eh? I suppose it's only fitting, all things considering."

 

The high priestess said nothing to his comment. Once again she merely gazed deeply at him and raised her right hand, the conversation was over and his delay was too obvious. The Doctor sighed again and nodded in realization that the time to go had come. With a simple, yet innocent wave to the sisterhood behind, he retreated back into the TARDIS and closed the door.

 

The familiar, haunting sound of the TARDIS taking off echoed in the air. As it faded out into the space -time continuum, one of the younger sisters approached the priestess with concern on her face. 

 

"You did not tell him of the vision, high sister? The day he will fall?"

 

The elderly priestess closed her eyes and shook her head negatively.

 

"But why, high one? He should know the coming storm that awaits him."

 

"He is the oncoming storm." The woman said opening her eyes to the young girl, "the universe and all of time will be a flame by his hand. Galifrey, the Daleks, all that threaten existence shall not be spared."

 

"He will be alone." The young woman lamented, "Should he survive the end"

 

The high priestess placed her hands onto the woman's shoulders and comforted her. She then took the young sister's chin, raised it up slightly and peered at her with a gentle nature.

 

"He will survive, child. That one, above all other Timelords, has the ability to sidestep death when it comes."

 

***********

 

As the TARDIS spun and wildly tossed about in the time-space vortex; the doctor stood at the console fiddling with the numerous switches and levers. As always, his mind was at a feverish pitch when piloting the time lord craft, but a moment of hesitation donned on him as he paused in thought.

 

"Where to start? Where to go?" Darting his eyes about, the Doctor tried to think of a destination. "Perhaps I need to talk to someone. Other then myself, that is." He mused, "Warrior to warrior."

 

Slamming down hard on one of the levers, the man gave a sharp laugh as the TARDIS column pumped faster with a loud roar of power.

 

The police box spun faster and faster as the vortex shifted in a new direction for it to fall into.

 

*********

 

In a quaint cottage home on the outskirts of London, the Doctor - now wearing a new clothing, but the same weather beaten leather jacket; knocked vigorously onto the beautifully decorative oak door. As it opened, the Timelord grinned with delight.

 

"Yes?" The occupant said. "Can I help you?"

 

"I was hoping you'd ask that-" The Doctor smiled again, "My dear Lethbridge Stuart."


End file.
